If Didn't Met You
by nOu.54
Summary: Dia pembunuh bayaran, seorang kriminal, dan dia hanya seorang pemuda yang tak mampu menahan luapan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Apa yang akan dia pilih? Keluar dari organisasi demi seorang gadis, atau tetap tinggal disisi saudaranya. "Kau milik ku Mini.."/ "Aku mencintaimu,". Armikasa, AU.


Hai Mikasa,

Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kurasa begitu..

Dulu, jika kita tak bertemu di tempat itu, apakah kita akan di takdirkan untuk bertemu lagi? Mungkin saja, Tuhan selalu membuat rencana yang indah untuk hambanya bukan? Begitu pula denganku.

Andai saja waktu itu aku tak lancang berkenalan denganmu, rasa ini mungkin tak akan sedalam ini. Andai saja waktu itu aku menyerah, dan terus menjadi bayanganmu mungkin kau tak akan terluka seperti ini. Andai saja waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk membunuh rasa ini, mungkin aku tak akan menghilang dan melupakanmu seperti ini. Dan aku hanya bisa berandai-andai dan terus berandai, hingga cerita ini tak akan berakhir tragis.

Hai jangan menangis,

Jika kau menangis aku disini akan ikut berduka bersamamu. Dengarlah! Apapun keputusanku saat itu, aku sama sekali tak pernah menyesal.

Anggap saja itu adalah kesempatan ku untuk merasakan kebahagian bersamamu. Sekali lagi, jika saat itu kita tak bertemu. Mungkin aku tak pernah merasakan rasanya mencintai dan dicintai. Suatu yang berharga, yang mampu aku kenang.

Dengarlah sayang,

Tiga kata cukup mewakili perasaan ku.

Aku cinta kamu,

Dan terakhir, untuk selamanya...

Pengagummu,

Armin.A

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime<p>

Pairing : Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman

Untuk Armikasa shipper dan juga reviewer. Selamat membaca...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**If Didn't Met You**

**.**

**.**

Matanya masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Meliriknya sekilas, kemudian kembali lagi menekuni buku yang dia ambil secara acak di rak buku disampingnya. Entahlah ini hari keberuntungan, atau hanya sedikit hari buruk untuknya. Yang pasti jantungnya berdetak kencang, saat matanya pertama kali melihat sosok cantik pemilik surai hitam itu.

Ini pertama kali pemuda itu merasakan hal semacam ini. Tubuhnya mengigil hebat beserta debaran jantung yang begitu menyakitkan, namun mampu membuatnya candu. Indah tapi menyesakkan.

Bukan hanya itu. Anehnya, dia ingin sekali melindungi gadis itu, membelainya lembut dan juga melimpahi gadis itu dengan kasih sayang. Sungguh luar biasa, karena gadis itu mampu mengalihkan pikiran dari obsesinya untuk membunuh.

Menyeringai saat pertanyaan muncul dari benaknya. Apa komentar kakaknya, jika tahu saat ini dia sedang jatuh cinta. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi mungkin Historia, kakak kembarnya akan menertawakan dirinya sepanjang tahun.

"Seorang Arlert jatuh cinta? Gila! Bahkan aku yang sudah tidur dengan banyak pria tak pernah merasakan hal semacam itu. Kau terlalu lemah Mini. Tak selayaknya pembunuh bayaran seperti kita merasakan perasaan agung itu. Kita adalah iblis yang terkutuk, yang datang dari neraka." Mungkin itu yang akan Historia katakan, datar dan penuh dengan kesinisan di dalam setiap perkataannya, khas sesuai sifat aslinya.

Apakah ini sebuah kutukan baginya?

Ekor matanya menyelidik, sekali lagi mencoba menolak rasa berdebar hebat yang tak mampu ditolaknya. Dia yang ada di jajaran rak buku itu, yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk mengikat rambut hitam pendeknya, dengan seenak hati gadis itu mampu mengikatnya.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, memegang dadanya yang seolah tak mau berhenti berdetak kencang. Dug dug dug, dia menikmatinya. Menikmati aliran darahnya yang begitu cepat mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Membebalkan otak jeniusnya dan terus menatap gadis itu dalam.

Memberanikan diri, dia menuju gadis cantik itu. Ini kesempatan langka baginya, tak sepantasnya dia menolak sesuatu yang manis bukan? Toh jika dia sudah bosan, pemuda itu pasti akan meninggalkannya.

Berdiri penuh percaya diri, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan mata biru langitnya yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang memandang terpesona.

"Hai, aku Armin..."

* * *

><p>"Aku berhenti."<p>

Begitu mudah Armin mengambil keputusan itu. Memutuskan untuk keluar dari organisasi yang telah membesarkannya, merawatnya, dan mendidik pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu menjadi pembunuh bayaran terkemuka. Otak dari segala strategi dalam membunuh mangsa mereka.

Meletakan senapan laras panjangnya di atas meja yang menghubungkan dia dengan seluruh anggota keluarga lainnya. Armin tak bergeming, dia masih duduk manis di kursinya, menunggu keputusan yang akan diambil sang ketua. Berharap semua ini akan cepat berakhir, dan dia lekas pergi dari mension biru tempat dirinya dibesarkan. Mension penuh derita yang di tempati dia dan kakak kembarnya hampir lima belas tahun belakangan.

Mereka terdiam. Sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi pada anggota termuda di organisasi mereka. Bukan hal yang baru dalam organisasi yang terdiri dari sepuluh pembunuh bayaran profesional ini jika salah satu dari mereka keluar dari kelompok. Alasanya banyak,mulai dari yang terbunuh saat bertugas, sampai tertangkap polisi. Tinggal cari anggota lain dan semuanya beres, formasi sepuluh tak akan kosong.

Namun ini berbeda dari biasanya. Armin bukan sembarang anggota yang mudah diganti. Pemuda itu otak dari segala otak kejahatan mereka, sang ahli perencana, dan pewaris dari Erwin Smith, ketua dan juga ayah bagi anggota lainnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tori? Kau setuju adikmu keluar dari sini?" dingin dan juga menusuk itulah kata dari pemimpin pembunuh bayaran yang melegenda ini. Erwin Smith, pria itu menatap Historia dalam.

Historia tak bergeming, dia tak percaya jika saudara kembarnya akan pensiun diusia semuda ini. Dua puluh tiga tahun, usia produktif yang mampu membunuh lusinan bahkan ratusan orang hanya dalam persekian detik. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mengabaikan bakat yang selalu disombongkan selama ini! Jalan pikiran adiknya itu sungguh tak bisa ditebak.

Gila! Bahkan Historia tak mampu membuatnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Bertolt? Kau partner Armin bukan? Kau pasti akan merasa kehilangan."

Tak ada jawaban. Semua serba salah, hanya dengan menundukan wajah, tak berani menatap Ayah.

Erwin menyeringai, sudah jelas semuanya. Dia tak memperlukan pendapat maupun penjelasan dari orang lain. Dengan hanya menatap mata biru langit itu, Erwin sudah tahu jawabannya.

Suara tawa terdengar, melenyapkan kesunyian yang tercipta setelah pengakuan yang mengejutkan dari salah satu anggotanya.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, kami tak bisa menolak."

Erwin mengelus belatinya, berdiri beranjak mendekati Armin, pria berambut pirang manipulatif ini menekan pisau tajamnya kearah leher Armin.

"Tapi, jika kami membutuhkanmu, ku harap kau ada disisi kami Armin. Kami disini sangat menyayangimu. Jangan kecewakan orang tua ini yang sudah merawatmu." Bisik Erwin tepat di telinga Armin.

Armin terdiam, dia sama sekali tak membalas ucapan dari Erwin. Merasa cukup dengan basa-basinya, pemuda yang di takuti kejeniusannya ini pergi dari gedung biru itu. Membawa motor hitamnya keluar dari markas besar.

Berjalan kencang menembus malam yang gelap. Menyambut seseorang yang telah menunggunya di apartemen miliknya, seorang wanita cantik yang belum lama ini menjadi tunangannya.

"Aku pulang, Mikasa-chan.."

* * *

><p>"Kau tak apa?"<p>

Gadis itu menengok, tersenyum pada pemuda sangar yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap gadis itu khawatir. Historia Arlert, gadis dengan manik biru dingin itu memandang Reiner malas.

Apa yang Reiner ingin dengar darinya? Meminta Armin kembali, atau tangis kesedihan akan kepergian Armin dari sisinya? Bodoh jika Historia menginginkan Armin kembali, gadis itu mampu tanpa bantuan siapapun.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Historia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi pemuda yang selalu saja merecokinya.

"Kau kecewa dengan keputusan ketua? Jika iya, aku mampu membuat_nya_ kembali."

Historia tersenyum, berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan kearah jendela besar di dalam kamar pribadinya di mension itu. Menatap jalanan yang masih basah oleh guyuran hujan beberapa waktu lalu. Aroma tanah basah masih tercium tajam di penciumannya. Mungkin itu salah satu hal yang Historia suka.

Historia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Ayah. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Historia bicara padanya, bahkan membicarakan rencana Armin yang akan keluar dari organisasi. Namun tangapan Erwin saat itu mampu menghancurkan harapannya. Erwin tak mau menolongnya, bahkan sang ketua tak mampu mempertahankan Armin untuknya.

"Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Jangan khawatir Tori. Armin pasti akan kembali."

Yang ingin dilakukan Historia saat itu adalah memukul wajah Erwin dengan tangannya. Menyakinkan pada Ayah bahwa Armin tak akan kembali. Historia tahu betul tabiat adik sepuluh menitnya itu. Armin sangat jijik melakukan pekerjaan ini, dan Historia sangat hafal keinginan adiknya itu, untuk keluar dan bebas dari organisasi.

"Kau terlalu banyak ikut campur Rei." Mengelus wajah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya Historia menatap Reiner datar. Maniknya tak lagi lembut seperti biasa, di dalamnya terdapat amarah yang begitu menakutkan yang mampu menbuat Reiner menggidik ngeri.

"Armin milikku." Menjulurkan senapan kearah cermin, Historia melepaskan peluru-nya. Persis mengenai sebuah foto yang tertempel apik disana.

CRAK bunyi cermin yang retak dan hampir hancur seluruhnya. Tak ada suara yang muncul dari pistol yang dipegangnya, karena peredam suara menempel di pistol antik miliknya. Amat beresiko jika sang Ayah mendengar kegaduhan ini. Sudah menjadi peraturan jika senjata hanya digunakan di jam kerja atau latihan.

Reiner terdiam. Dia tak mampu menghentikan aksi gadis mungil itu. Historia akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan selalu bisa, dengan cara apapun.

Termasuk membawa pemuda yang ada dalam foto itu, yang sedang tersenyum manis mendekap gadis bermanik hitam disampingnya.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Mikasa. Gadis cantik itu berjalan kearah meja makan, menuangkan kopi ke cangkir sang tunangan.<p>

Menemukan Armin yang serius dibalik koran pagi. Mikasa menyeringai, ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya. Mengambil koran dari tangan Armin, Mikasa mendekatkan bibirnya kedepan, mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya kemudia pergi menaruh teko berisi kopi panas buatannya.

"Kau nakal Mika-chan..." Armin mendengus, seolah-olah tak suka jika rutinitasnya di ganggu.

"Benarkah?" Mikasa menyipitkan mata. Bergerak kearah Armin, dia menyingkirkan koran di tangan pemuda manis itu. Duduk diatas pangkuan Armin, Mikasa langsung melumat bibir kekasihnya rakus. Tak membiarkan Armin menolak sedikitpun godaan yang menggiurkan itu.

Armin tak menolah, dia malah merapatkan tubuh Mikasa kearahnya. Mengelus punggung Mikasa agar semakin menekan ciuman mereka. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, merasakan cita rasa yang begitu memabukan. Semakin dalam, dan panas. Tanpa ada yang tahu jika kegiatan panas mereka sedang di amati oleh sosok hitam yang memandang pemuda itu geram.

"Hm...Oi oi panas sekali ya disini." Sindir Levi, mengambil duduk persisi di depan mereka. Levi menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

Mikasa yang pertama melepas pungutan itu. Membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan panas mereka. Gadis itu memerah, tak sadar jika kakaknya itu mengamati mereka. Bergerak malu, Mikasa melongos pergi menuju kearah pantri. Menyiapkan kopi dan juga sarapan untuk kakak tercinta.

"Bisakah kalian menjaga sikap sedikit? Paling tidak lakukan itu setelah tak ada aku disini." Levi mengerut tajam, tak suka dengan tindakan panas dua insan yang dimabuk cinta didepannya.

Sejak awal Levi tak terlalu suka dengannya. Tak ada yang salah dengan Armin, pemuda itu terlihat baik dan sopan di depannya. Hanya saja, sifat santainya saat pertama kali Mikasa mengenalkan Armin padanya itu yang membuat Levi agak sebal . Saat itu Armin sama sekali tak gentar, dia bahkan bersikap biasa saja menghadapi tatapan tak suka Levi. Hal yang sangat langka melihat beberapa teman adiknya itu selalu mundur teratur setelah mendapatkan tatapan mautnya.

Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab Levi tak suka dengan Armin. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh aura hitamnya.

Insting detektifnya merespon. Ada yang mencurigakan dari calon suami adik tercintanya itu. Terlebih saat Levi tahu, jika Armin membeli apartemen tepat disamping kamarnya. Hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan oleh pekerja bengkel biasa seperti Armin. Dan yang lebih membuat Levi tercengang, dari data yang didapatkan di kepolisian dan juga sumber yang terpercaya, keluarga Armin tak memiliki catatan apapun. Semuanya bersih, tak ada informasi apapun.

"Kau terlalu kuno Levi! Carilah pacar dan jangan hanya berkencan dengan kasus-kasus tercintamu itu." Mikasa menasehati.

Menurut Mikasa, usia Levi sudah dari cukup untuk berkeluarga. Tampang kakaknya itu juga tak terlalu jelek, malah terbilang tampan dan juga manis, profesinya keren, dan lebih mengiurkan lagi, Levi masih mempunyai pundi-pundi emas yang di tinggalkan orang tuanya di rekening pribadinya.

Walapun tak begitu tinggi, Levi termasuk pria yang populer di kota. Banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Katanya profesi yang digeluti Levi sangatlah seksi. Namun sekali lagi sepertinya Levi tak tertarik dengan komitmen dan juga pernikahan.

Yang Mikasa tahu, Levi hanya tertarik merecoki hidupnya.

Menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir Levi, Mikasa kembali lagi berguman sebal.

"Bahkan kau tak becus mengikat dasimu sendiri. Coba pikir jika tak ada aku disini, siapa yang akan membantumu Levi!" Mikasa sebal. Menunduk Mikasa sekali lagi mengikat dasi kakaknya.

Armin hanya nyengir, melihat kekasihnya yang kembali cerewet dengan masalah yang dihadapi Levi setiap pagi. Jika tidak masalah istri, pasti dasi, atau yang lebih buruk lagi gaya hidup levi yang boleh dikatakan tak sehat, itu semua menjadi materi pidato Mikasa setiap paginya.

"Jangan mempermalukan aku di depan si pirang itu. Dan sekali lagi kau tak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana! Kau akan tetap disisi ku Mika."

"Hm, tunggu dulu Levi-nii. Mikasa-chan akan menikah denganku, otomatis dia akan tinggal bersamaku." Protes Armin gugup yang disambut pelototan tajam Levi.

"Mimpi! Kata siapa aku akan membiarkan mu membawa Mikasa pergi! Dia akan tetap bersamaku."

Armin meringis, tak terima dengan kata-kata Levi. "Tapi Mika-chan sudah setuju lo, nikah sama aku." Kembali lagi Armin berargumen, walaupun sedikit ngeri saat Levi mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Berani membawa Mika-chan kabur, pistol ini yang akan membunuhmu."

Armin pucat, melirik Mikasa yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Meminta bantuan pada kekasihnya untuk membantunya menyelesaikan pagi yang selalu diisi dengan argumen yang menyebalkan ini.

Berjalan ke meja Levi, Mikasa mendekap tubuh kakaknya dari belakang. Memeluknya erat dan tersenyum manis pada pria yang paling dihormati dan dikasihinya itu.

"Tenanglah Levi, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Mana mungkin kami tega meninggalkan bujang lapuk sepertimu sendirian. Setelah menikah kita akan terus tinggal bersama. Disini, dirumah kita." Ujar Mikasa yang di ikuti dengusan sebal Armin yang kalah.

"Dengar _pretty boy_. Mika-chan lebih memilihku." Ujar Levi bangga.

* * *

><p>Bergerak malas Armin mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Memeluk Mikasa erat, Armin membelai gadis yang dicintainya itu.<p>

"Tidurlah." Katanya sambil Mencium helaian panjang rambut Mikasa.

"Aku belum ngantuk Armin. Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama." Jawab Mikasa sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang nan kurus milik Armin. Membelainya dan kemudian mengecupnya penuh sayang. Kadang Mikasa juga mengelus lembut bekas luka yang membekas tajam di dada kiri pemuda pirang itu, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Pernah terlintas di benaknya, Mikasa ingin mendengar perkataan jujur dari Armin mempertanyakan bekas luka bakar yang memanjang di dada kekasihnya.

"Levi akan membunuhku jika dia menemukan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini." Armin semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Levi tak bisa membunuhmu. Dia tak akan mampu melihat adik tersayangnya menangis. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, dia tak ada disini sekarang. Hari ini kakak tersayang kita sedang ada kencan dengan kasus di mejanya."

"Beruntunglah kita, aku sedang malas berurusan dengan kakak sadis mu itu. Kata siapa aku akan mati. Aku akan tetap disini Mika, disisi mu."

Mikasa memandang Armin, senyumnya merekah. Tak menyangka Armin akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang manis didepannya. Mengelus wajah Armin yang luar biasa mulus dan juga cantik, Mikasa menarik kepala Armin kearahnya, mengecup bibir itu sayang kemudian melumatnya. Tak memperdulikan Armin yang terbelalak kaget.

"Apakah akan ada ronde selanjutnya?" kata Armin mengoda. Mikasa hanya mendesak sebal karena kegiatannya itu diganggu.

Bagi Mikasa, Armin adalah segalanya sekarang dan juga nanti. Mikasa bahkan tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa pemuda itu. Yang pasti cinta Mikasa mentok di tangan Armin.

Mengakhiri ciuman panjang itu Mikasa berujar. "Kau segalanya untuk ku Armin. Aku mencintaimu."

Armin tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mikasa. Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Mikasa sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu Mikasa. Sangat dan sangat mencintaimu..."

Mereka tersenyum. Inilah waktu yang selalu tepat untuk mereka. Setelah bercinta, mereka akan meluangkan waktu sepuluh menit mereka untuk bicara. Mencurahkan pemikiran mereka tentang perasaan dan masa depan. Tak lupa juga mereka berharap, jika kisah cinta mereka akan berakhir bahagia dengan anak, dan cucu mereka.

"Aku ingin anak kita kelak sepertimu." Ujar Mikasa, membelai rambut pirang Armin yang begitu lembut di tangannya. "Pirang dan cantik. Persis sepertimu."

Armin terkikik, mengambil tangan Mikasa, dicium tangan itu lembut. "Levi akan membunuh ku jika nanti rambut bayi kita pirang. Dia tak akan sudi jika gen Ackerman di kalahkan."

Mikasa ikut terkikik, menyadari betapa egoisnya kakak tersayangnya itu. "Aku tak peduli. Biarkan saja Levi ngamuk. Ini bukan anaknya, ini bayi kita."

"Aku ingin bayi kita memiliki rambut sewarna Krista, penyanyi cantik yang kau puja-puja itu." lanjut Mikasa sambil menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

Armin mengangkat alisnya bingung, menyadari roman cemburu dari gadis yang dicintainya itu. Mengelus punggung polos Mikasa, Armin membelainya kemudian memutar-mutar jarinya manja, menenangkan kekasihnya. "Asal kau tahu saja Mika-sayang. Krista wanita yang kau cemburui itu, dia saudaraku. Atau persisnya kakak kembar ku."

Terlonjak kaget Mikasa mencoba berdiri. Mengamati Armin, mencari kemiripan yang ada pada mereka. Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang polos tak tertutup apapun. "Kau bohong!" tunjuk Mikasa persis didepan wajah Armin.

Menghela nafas penuh pengertian, dibawa tubuh polos Mikasa kearahnya. "Kau tak percaya?"

Mikasa menganguk manja, memutar jari lentik-nya di dada Armin. "Kau tak pernah cerita padaku. Bahkan aku tak tahu ukuran celana dalam mu sebelum kita tidur bersama."

Hampir saja Armin tergeletak mendengar penuturan ngawur khas Ackerman. Tak dipungkiri jika komentar ngawur khas Mikasa lah yang menjadi salah satu pengobat luka dihati Armin saat bersamanya. Komentar ngawur yang berbau kepercayaan diri tinggi, dan ngelantur tingkat dewa itulah yang secara tak sengaja membawa mereka pada hubungan percintaan.

Armin sangat nyaman dengan sikap polos, sadis dan juga kepedulian Mikasa. Satu-satunya gadis cantik luar dan dalam yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya. Lain kali akan aku kenalkan dia padamu. Kau pasti akan menyukainya Krista, dia gadis yang ceria."

"Benarkah. Aku tak sabar ..."

Armin mengambil ponselnya, perlahan agar Mikasa tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuka ponsel, Armin sedikit terkejut. Pesan dari kakak kembarnya Historia, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Krista menghiasi ponsel canggihnya. Historia berujar agar menemuinya di apartemen pribadinya sekarang juga.

Mengambil nafas gusar, Armin bertanya-tanya, apa yang di inginkan kakak kembarnya itu. Tak biasanya Historia meminta menemuinya buru-buru seperti ini, jika tak menyangkut hal yang begitu penting. Mungkin ini suatu hal yang mendesak. Ini bukan seperti Historia, Armin sangat hafal tingkah laku kakaknya itu. Mencurigakan!

Memandang Mikasa yang terlelap, Armin mencium sekilas gadisnya itu. Beranjak pergi memakai bajunya kembali dan bersiap keluar dari apartemen kecil mereka. Membawa tubuhnya ke kegelapan malam.

Mengendarai motor hitamnya, pemuda itu berdoa semoga tak ada apa-apa dengan dirinya dan juga kakaknya.

* * *

><p>Dia masih terdiam sambil menunggu kepulangan sang adik. Duduk tenang di atas kursi malasnya, Historia memejamkan mata.<p>

Siapa yang tak kenal Historia Arlert atau lebih dikenal dengan pangilan Krista Lenz. Artis cantik yang sedang naik daun. Seorang idol yang begitu ditunggu kehadirannya. Pintar, cantik dan memiliki talenta yang luar biasa di bidang seni. Mungkin tak ada yang menyangka, jika Krista seorang penyanyi ternama, mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai salah satu pembunuh bayaran.

Sebuah loyalitas untuk mengabdikan hidup kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, dalam peristiwa berdarah lima belas tahun silam. Erwin Smith ayah dan juga penyelamat mereka, mana mungkin Historia mampu mengabaikannya.

Dibalik wajah manisnya, ternyata gadis ini merupakan pembunuh yang kejam. Berbekal pistol dan belati tajam miliknya, Tori pangilan akrab dari Historia dapat membunuh sepuluh orang dalam hitungan detik. Menakjubkan dan juga mematikan.

"Kau lama Mini." Historia menoleh, wajahnya pucat tanpa makeup. Seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalam tubuh ringkih itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Armin langsung ke tujuan awalnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak mau membuang waktu berkumpul dengan salah satu dari mereka. Organisasi yang pernah jadi keluarganya.

Historia tersenyum, di langkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju Armin. Mini nama kecil Armin, pangilan yang hanya Historia yang boleh menyebutnya. Bersandar pada dada bidang Armin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, Historia meringkuk. Jarinya tak henti-hentinya berputar-putar diatas dada bidang Armin manja.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku Mini? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bukankah sudah lama kita tak bertemu?"

Armin terdiam, dia juga tak menolak ketika tangan mungil Historia mengelus wajah manisnya. Pemuda cantik itu hanya diam, tak ada ekspresi di dalam manik biru langitnya.

"Kau terlalu lama bersenang-senang dengan kelinci itu Mini. Ayo kita pulang. Ayah telah menunggumu."

Armin mengejang. Dia sama sekali tak tahu jika Ayah-Erwin memangilnya untuk kembali. membawa tangan Historia dari wajahnya, Armin mundur dari sisi kakak sepuluh menitnya.

"Maaf Tori. Aku tak akan kembali." Putusnya.

Manik biru yang indentik dengan Armin itu berubah tajam. Ada rasa tak suka saat adik kembarnya itu menolak. Merasa terhina dan tersaingi oleh gadis yang di pacari adiknya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau kembali? Ada yang salah dengan keluarga kita?" tanya Historia. Matanya seakan terluka dengan penolakan yang dilayangkan Armin padanya.

Armin tersenyum, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak Tori. Mereka bukan keluarga kita. Keluarga tak akan membiarkan tangan anaknya berlumuran darah."

"Cukup! Jangan menghina keluarga kita. Apa kau lupa, apa yang telah mereka berikan padamu, pada kita!" kini Historia tak lagi menahan Emosinya. Meluapkan segala kemarahan yang dulu ditahannya saat mendengar alasan hengkangnya Armin dari organisasi.

"Aku tak pernah melupakan mereka Tori. Tapi aku hanya ingin memiliki keluarga yang tak bisa diberikan oleh keluarga kandung kita dulu. Apa kau tak ingin menikah? Punya anak, dan menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang kau cintai?" Armin tersenyum di belainya rambut pirang kakaknya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan mimpi kecilku Tori." Lanjut Armin.

Historia menutup matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Armin memang tak salah, itu juga yang ingin dilakukan olehnya dulu. Namun itu hanya sekedar keinginan semata. Saat tanganya kembali menyentuh darah, dia sadar mereka tak akan sama. Tak ada masa depan untuk mereka. Untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran.

"Aku hanya butuh kau, Armin. Tak ada yang lain."

Armin terdiam. Dia sudah hafal tentang keegoisan Historia. Kakaknya itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Berjalan kebelakang, Armin menundukan wajahnya kecewa.

"Aku tak bisa Tori."

Armin tak suka dipaksa, dan Historia tahu itu. Mengulurkan tangannya kerah Armin, Historia tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa terpatri di bibirnya. Senyum palsu yang sering ia tunjukan di atas panggung. "Ayo pulang Mini."

"Maaf,"

Historia menatap Armin jijik. "Apa yang ada pada mereka yang mampu membuatmu berpaling Mini?" Historia memekik. Nafasnya berburu, mengatur emosinya kembali. Tatapan Historia melunak. Senyum kosongnya kembali lagi dia tunjukkan. "Kau tak ingin bersamaku lagi?"

Armin tersenyum, memeluk tubuh kakak kembarnya sayang. Pemuda itu berbisik. "Hiduplah bahagia Tori. Aku yakin Reiner bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan cinta, seperti aku menemukan Mikasa." Kemudia pemuda itu pergi dari apartemen itu, meninggalkan Historia yang diam tak bergeming.

"Tidak Mini. Aku tak lagi punya cinta untuk orang lain. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau Mini, hanya kau."

* * *

><p>Menyusun kembang di vas kristal miliknya, Mikasa bersenandung kecil. Dia amat bahagia saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, jika kabar yang sudah di nantikan olehnya selama ini sudah ada dan tumbuh di perut ratanya.<p>

Kabar gembira yang mampu meluluhkan hati kakaknya, Levi. Restu untuk segera menikah dengan Armin, pemuda yang merupakan ayah dari bayi yang di kandungnya.

Dadanya mengembang gembira, inilah keinginan Mikasa selama ini. Menjadi seorang ibu dan juga istri, impian kecil yang hampir gagal di rajutnya beberapa tahun silam dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membunuh bajingan itu. Beraninya dia menghamili mu!" jerit Levi tadi pagi saat Mikasa menyampaikan kabar gembira itu.

"Tenanglah Levi. Armin tak ada disini saat ini. Aku meminta dia pergi sebelum kau membunuhnya." Jawab Mikasa enteng.

Di depannya Levi sudah mengacungkan pistolnya ke sebarang arah, menarik pelatuknya jika dia melihat sekilas rambut pirang yang hampir setiap pagi mampir ke apartemen milik mereka.

Menyesap teh-nya perlahan, Mikasa membiarkan kakaknya itu mencak-mencak tak jelas. Mikasa sudah menduga Levi akan semarah ini, kakaknya itu pasti tak akan tinggal diam. Satu pukulan, minimal Armin akan mendapatkan dari Levi.

"Aku akan menggantungnya, menguliti kulit pucatnya itu, dan terakhir melemparkannya ke kandang macan." Levi mengerutu tak jelas, tak terima jika bayi yang dikandung adiknya milik pemuda itu.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kau berangkat kerja, kau akan telat Levi!" kembali lagi Mikasa mengunyah sarapannya, tak memperdulikan Levi yang keluar dari rumah menahan marah.

Itu tadi pagi, namun sekarang berbeda. Setelah menerima foto USG calon bayi mereka, Levi melunak. Kakaknya tak lagi marah, malahan Levi bertanya, kapan Mikasa dan Armin akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Suatu yang menyenangkan, Levi bisa menerima Armin sebagai adik iparnya.

Berbeda dengan Levi, sang calon ayah atau Armin hanya bisa menangis haru ketika Mikasa mengumumkan kabar gembira itu. Pemuda itu langsung lenyap seketika, katanya dia akan mempersiapkan pernikahan indah untuk Mikasa.

Sungguh tak ada kabar yang lebih mengembirakan dari pada ini. Mikasa merasa ini lah kebahagian yang dicarinya. Hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya dan anak-anaknya kelak. Tak khayal membuatnya turut bermimpi, bagaimana tampilan dari bayinya kelak. Bermata hitam kah? Atau biru seperti mata sang ayah. Berambut pirang kah? Atau hitam seperti dirinya, dan juga pamannya kelak. Membelai perutnya yang masih rata Mikasa tersenyum sendiri. Dia bahagia. Dia merasa sempurna menjadi wanita, dia tak sabar menyandang nama belakang Armin dibelakang namanya.

Arlert, nama yang tak begitu buruk. Mikasa menyukainya.

Pintu apartemen berbunyi. Mikasa beranjak dari duduknya, membukakan pintu apartemen mininya dan menyambut tamu yang datang.

Di depannya, seorang gadis cantik berdiri. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai indah, penampilanya menawan. Gadis itu melepaskan sunglasse-nya menatap Mikasa kemudia tersenyum. Dia begitu mempesona.

"Hai, aku Historia. Kakak dari Armin..."

* * *

><p>"Komandan, anda terlihat ceria?" Puji Eren Jaeger. Menaruh dokumen di meja atasannya. Dia menatap Levi antusias.<p>

"Ada apa?"

"Komandan Pixi memberikan ini untuk anda. Memastikan jika anda membacanya segera." Eren tak beranjak, pemuda yang menjadi mantan kekasih adik Levi ini masih setia berdiri didepan atasannya.

"Oh, akan aku baca nanti." Jawab Levi, kembali lagi menekuni tugasnya. Merasa Eren masih berdiri di depannya, pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu menatap bawahannya tajam. "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Ano..Levi-nii," Eren gugup, tangannya tak berhenti mengepal. " bagaimana kabar Mikasa-chan?"

Akhirnya berani juga dia menanyakan keadaan mantan kekasihnya itu. Eren merasa tak enak dan juga menyesal telah memutuskan adik atasannya itu.

Levi menatap Eren tajam. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu menanyakan adik tercintanya, setelah pemuda ini dengan seenak jidatnya mencampakkan Mikasa. "Dia baik-baik saja bersama pemuda lain yang lebih lebih baik dari pada pemuda sepertimu." Sindir Levi, kembali menyipitkan matanya. "Dan satu lagi, ku harap kau tak menggangunya lagi."

Eren menunduk. Levi benar, dia sudah tak pantas lagi menemui maupun menanyakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Langkahnya loyo kembali kemejanya.

Mengamati ponsel-nya lagi, Levi kembali lagi tersenyum. Dia amat bahagia, melihat foto keponakan baru-nya.

_Selamat keponakanmu akan lahir Levi. _

_Dan bersiap-siaplah menjadi paman yang baik. _

_Kiss and Hug_

_Mikasa._

Pesan yang sederhana tapi mampu membuatnya senang sampai ke ubun-ubun. Meletakan ponselnya, Levi kembali lagi membaca berkas-berkas pembunuh bayaran yang selama ini di selidiki olehnya.

Senyumnya lenyap, digantikan rasa tak percaya akan kenyataan yang baru saja di lihatnya. Kebahagian yang baru saja terjadi akan berakhir tragedi. Meremas berkas yang ada ditanganya, Levi berguman kecil.

"Arimin Arlert."

* * *

><p>"Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anda secepat ini. Bahkan Armin tak memberitahu ku jika Krista-san akan berkunjung. Err maaf maksud ku Historia-san."<p>

Historia tersenyum, melepaskan scraf biru langitnya. Penyanyi ternama ini mencoba ramah pada sang calon adik iparnya. "Maaf ya kalau Mini merepotkanmu?" ujarnya basa-basi.

"Mini?"

"Armin, maksudku." Tambah Historia.

"Ah.." ada sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Mikasa. Dia merasa sama sekali tak mengenal Armin dengan baik.

"Oh ini, ada sedikit hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian." Historia memberikan bungkusan kotak panjang kearah Mikasa. "Bukalah. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." desis Historia di akhir.

Menatap Historia sungkan, Mikasa perlahan menerimanya. Menaruhnya diatas meja, gadis itu kembali lagi menoleh kearah Historia. "Apa sebaiknya kita menungu Armin terlebih dahulu?" Mikasa memberi saran, merasa tak enak jika harus membuka itu tanpa Armin di dekatnya. "Aku akan menghubunginya."

"Tak usah." Tolak Historia. "Dia akan marah jika tahu aku disini. Jadi lebih baik rahasiakan saja." Tambahnya sambil mengedip nakal kearah Mikasa.

Membuka kotak itu perlahan Mikasa membelalakkan mata. Dia memucat, tak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Sebuah hadiah pernikahan tak terduga terpampang apik di depannya.

"Apa ini!"

* * *

><p>Armin mengemudikan motor hitamnya cepat, tak memperdulikan lagi lalu lintas yang padat sore ini. Dia, baru saja mendapatkan telpon penting dari Ymir asisten Historia, yang menyebutkan jika kakaknya menghilang entah kemana.<p>

Itu sebenarnya tak masalah baginya, paling Historia sedang ada misi, atau dia sedang bermalas-malasan di apartemen mewahnya dipusat kota.

Namun kabar mengejutkan kembali datang dari Reiner, orang yang paling dekat dengan Historia atau lebih tepatnya patner Historia dalam menghabisi korbanya. Reiner mengabarkan jika Historia menghilang, dan yang lebih buruk lagi membawa pistol yang biasa dibawanya dan juga senapan laras panjang milik Armin dulu. Dia merasa cemas. Ada yang berbeda, lebih-lebih saat Reiner bilang jika Historia menginginkan Armin kembali.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan Historia.

* * *

><p>"Kau terkejut?" tanya Historia sambil memamerkan seringainya. "Aku juga terkejut saat Mini memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ku, dan juga keluarga kami. Meninggalkan profesinya sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran hanya untuk gadis sepertimu." Lanjut Historia datar. Pandanganya bosan menatap Mikasa yang seolah mencoba untuk tenang.<p>

Tatapan Mikasa kosong, dia kecewa. Inilah kenyataan yang ingin di dengar langsung dari mulut kekasihnya. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam, gadis itu menenangkan diri.

Historia benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini juga. Apa yang Armin lihat dari gadis bodoh yang ada dihadapannya. Lihatlah! Gadis yang dipanggil Mikasa itu bahkan tidak secantik dirinya, tak seksi dan juga terlihat seperti gadis bodoh diluar sana. Mikasa tak menarik sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mikasa wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Mini milik ku." Desis Historia.

Mikasa terjatuh, badannya menggigil hebat. Takut, tak percaya, dan juga kecewa menghadapi kenyataan ini. Walapun Mikasa sudah menebaknya, dia benar-benar belum bisa menerima, jika pemuda yang dicintainya selama ini adalah seorang kriminal.

Tidak, walaupun Armin bukan orang yang baik, tapi Mikasa sangat mencintainya. Armin tak akan meninggalkanya dan bayi mereka. Bukankah katanya Armin sudah keluar dari kelompoknya, jadi apa yang ditakutkan Mikasa.

Mikasa bergetar, air matanya jatuh, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang berkencamuk di dalam dirinya. Mikasa menatap kakak dari kekasihnya itu penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Tak apa, jika Armin seorang pembunuh bayaran. Bukankah itu masa lalunya, kisah gelapnya. Sekarang dia bersama ku, dan aku mencintainya."

Memandang Mikasa jijik, Historia mengambil pistol di dalam tas jinjingnya. Membusungkan kerah Mikasa marah. "Mini tak pantas menerima cintamu. Kau menjijikkan..."

"Tori!"

Berlari menuju Mikasa, Armin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Menarik Mikasa agar berlindung di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikasa!" tanya Armin tak percaya.

Hanya ada amarah di mata biru itu. Tak ada lagi keramahan dan kasih sayang yang selalu di tunjukan Armin pada kakak kembarnya.

Historia tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Menghentikan tawanya, Historia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Aku hanya sedang memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk calon adik iparku." Ujarnya datar sambil mengelus senapan kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah gila Tori!" Armin menatap tajam Historia.

"Kau tak tahu betapa gilanya aku tanpamu Mini! Gara-gara gadis sialan ini, kau meninggalkan ku." Ujar Historia memelas. Menyodorkan moncong senjatanya kearah kedua manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Jangan takut aku selalu bersamamu Mika-chan." Menggenggam tangan Armin erat, Mikasa mencoba menghilangkan rasa takut itu. "Tutup matamu dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku, kau dan bayi kita. Kita akan bersama selamanya." Mikasa menganguk, menutup matanya, berdoa semoga ini cepat berlalu.

Memukul tengkuk Mikasa, Armin membaringkan Mikasa dibawah. Menyakinkan diri jika Mikasa akan baik-baik saja.

"Bahkan sekarang kau lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang saudaramu sendiri Mini." Historia menatap Armin datar. Melihat betapa menjijikkan pandangan Armin ke arah gadis yang di cintainya itu.

Kini hanya ada roman kemarahan di wajah cantik Armin. Tak percaya jika kakak yang di kasihi selama ini mampu melakukan hal semacam ini. Berjalan ke arah Historia, Armin tak bergeming, saat ujung pistol milik saudaranya itu menyentuh tepat di jantungnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku, Tori?" Armin menatap Historia datar, tak ada lagi perasaan sayang yang biasa ditunjukan padanya.

Historia menyeringai, menekan pistolnya semakin dalam. "Kau tahu apa yang aku mau Mini! Kembali! Lindungi aku lagi, tetaplah bersamaku."

"Itu tak mungkin lagi Tori."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku Mini! Kau akan terus disampingku."

Armin menunduk, dia merasa bersalah tak bisa menepati janjinya dimasa lalu untuk melindungi kakak kembarnya itu. Armin tak bisa. Ia tak mampu menutup mata terlalu lama untuk menyadari perasaan Historia padanya. Mereka saudara, dan harus tetap seperi itu. Yang lebih penting lagi sudah ada Mikasa disampingnya saat ini, tak lupa buah hati mereka.

"Jawab aku Mini! Kau akan kembalikan.."

Historia tahu betul ini akan sia-sia. Armin akan tetap tinggal disini, bersama dengan gadis itu. Membayangkan Armin yang hidup bahagia dengan wanita selain dirinya, mampu membuat Historia mendidih. Tak akan, jika Historia tak mendapatkan Armin untuk dirinya. Maka tak ada yang boleh mendapatkan Armin, termasuk gadis yang tergeletak disana.

Dia harus mati.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Armin. Kau akan menyesalinya.."

Ini bukan hanya ancaman semata dari Historia. Mengacungkan senjatanya persis ke arah Mikasa, gadis itu tersenyum. Ini pilihan yang harus Armin bayar. Menghancurkan hidup adiknya.

Tak membiarkan nyawa gadis yang akan di nikahinya hilang. Armin bergegas menahan pelurunya. Hal yang sia-sia jika dia menghentikan Historia sekarang.

Darah merembas dari bahu pemuda itu. Di belakangnya, Mikasa nampak baik-baik saja. Menatap Historia sekilas, Armin memasukan tangannya ke jaket, mengambil sesuatu yang mampu membuat Historia terkejut.

"Kau tak bisa membunuhku Mini!" ujar Historia, tangannya gemetar saat menarik pelatuk pistolnya bertubi-tubi. Mengarahkannya tepat ke posisi saudara kembarnya berada.

Menghujani Armin dengan beberapa peluruh yang menembus ke bagian vital tubuh pemuda tersebut, Historia kalap. Armin tak membalas, tangannya masih berada di dalam jaketnya. Menatap Historia sayu pemuda itu tersenyum pada kakak tercintanya.

Mencoba untuk berdiri, Armin mengeluarkan sisa tenaganya. Menarik keluar tangannya, mengarahkan ke arah Historia seakan-akan tangan itu adalah senapan yang biasa dia gunakan.

"DOOR.." Armin terjatuh, memegangi dadanya yang tertembus peluruh. Tersenyum lagi pemuda itu lantas kehilangan kesadarannya, meregang nyawa ditangan orang yang paling penting di dalam hidupnya.

Menatap nanar saudara kembarnya, Historia terjatuh. Tubuhnya tak hentinya bergetar hebat. Begitu pentingnya kah Mikasa untuk saudaranya, hingga Armin tak segan-segan melindungi gadisnya itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Historia bagi Armin? Apakah tak ada secuil rasa untuk dirinya? Inilah rasanya cinta sepihak?

Mendekati tubuh Armin yang tak berdaya, Historia mengambil benda dibalik jaket jins adiknya. Amat terkejut saat menemukan pistol milik Armin berada disana.

"Kau bodoh Mini...kau bodoh."

Inilah jawaban yang dicari selama ini. Armin tak akan pernah melupakan janjinya. Armin tak akan melukainya dan akan terus melindunginya.

Menitikkan air mata yang jarang sekali keluar dari mata birunya. Historia terisak, jeritan penuh kedukaan mengalir merdu dari bibirnya. Mengantarkan kepergian cintanya untuk selamanya. Sesal pun tak ada gunanya lagi, sekarang dia sendiri. Dan selamanya akan tetap sendiri, tak ada Armin lagi disisinya.

Mengambil pistol milik adiknya, di arahkan pistol itu tepat di kepalanya. Menutup mata dia berdoa, semoga satu tembakan mampu menghilangkan nyawanya.

DOOR

* * *

><p>Levi berlari kencang, rasa takut menyelubungi hatinya. Cemas, firasatnya menyuruh dirinya untuk pulang lebih cepat. Hal buruk akan terjadi. Levi tak akan salah.<p>

Kepanikkannya bukan tak beralasan. Dia sudah tahu Armin seorang pembunuh bayaran, orang yang sangat berbahaya jika disandingkan dengan adiknya. Walaupun selama ini Armin tak menunjukan hal-hal yang berbahaya bagi Mikasa. Tetap saja rasa cemas melingkupi hatinya.

Bersikap siaga, Levi menyiapkan pistolnya. Mempersiapkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Langkahnya semakin cepat kala menemukan pintu apartemennya terbuka. Menghambur menuju kedalam, langkahnya terhenti.

DOOR.

* * *

><p><em>Krista Lezz(25), penyanyi berbakat yang telah membunuh saudara kandungnya. Motif pembunuhan belum diketahui. Polisi menyebutkan jika Krista Lezz mengalami depersi berat. Sekarang tersangka sedang menjalani perawatan disalah satu rumah sakit besar di Sina.<em>

Levi memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening saat membaca koran paginya.

Setelah kejadian itu, kehidupannya mulai berubah. Menengok gadis yang sedang mengaduk teh pelan, Levi menatap nanar adik tercintanya. Kematian Armin mampu membuat Mikasa tak berdaya. Lihat saja, jika tak ada calon bayi di dalam perutnya, Levi yakin, Mikasa akan mengikuti Armin.

"Hari ini, aku akan mengantarkan mu kembali ke dokter Zoe." Ujar Levi penuh kasih.

Mikasa hanya menganguk dan terus melahap hidangan penuh gizi yang ada di depannya tanpa selera. Mengunyahnya kemudian menelannya, dengan penuh keterpaksaan,

Ini akan menjadi tahun yang sulit untuk mereka. Terutama Levi yang harus menghadapi rasa kehilangan Mikasa setiap harinya. Jeritan penuh kesakitan sepanjang malam, depresi Mikasa yang tiada habisnya, dan yang lebih menyesakkan , Levi tak bisa melihat kembali senyum yang dulu selalu menghiasi bibir Mikasa.

Levi sadar senyum itu telah menghilang bersamaan dengan Armin yang pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hai Mika-chan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ujar Armin, menepuk kursi yang ada disampingnya.<em>

"_Apa?"_

_Mikasa menghampiri Armin. Sementara Armin dia langsung berdiri dan berlutut di hadapan Mikasa. "Mungkin ini terlihat konyol, tapi dengarkan aku. Jika suatu hari aku menghilang apakah kau akan menangis untuk ku? Ahh seharusnya aku tak bertemu denganmu." Armin mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

"_Armin, aku tak mengerti."Sungguh Mikasa bingung dengan apa yang di katakan kekasihnya itu._

"_Kau tak perlu mengerti Mikasa. Cukup kau dengarkan aku saja. Diamlah dan dengarkan" perintah Armin. "Mikasa Ackerman. Andai saja aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku tak perlu merasakan perasaan ini. Jika aku tak bertemu dengan mu, mungkin aku tak perlu mengalami kehilangan ini. Tapi jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, aku juga tak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana cara mencintai dan dicintai."_

"_Intinya?" tanya Mikasa._

_Armin hampir tergeletak dengan jawaban Mikasa yang tak sabar. "Intinya, kau harus menjadi milikku Mikasa." kata Armin, mengambil tangan Mikasa dan menyelipkan cincin putih bertatahkan berlian. "Menikah denganku."_

.

.

OWARI


End file.
